Snape Unraveled
by LoreleiSG
Summary: Professor Severus Snape has been invited to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place over the summer. Many secrets of his past are unraveled and put out for the whole world to view.
1. For Love Of Her And All In Vain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling blah blah blah no profit is being made blah blah blah only the plot belongs to me blah blah blah. You all know the drill.

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I am currently writing a novel in real life, to be published, so this will be slow going, because I want to own a copy of my book before my 14th birthday, which is in May. These chapters are short so I can update at least once a week. I have school along with a whole buch of extra curricular activities to attend to, so please be patient ;) If you could, please review, because nothing would make me happier than feedback, positive or negative. If anyone wants to beta, you should leave a review saying so. Thanks for reading my crap!

Summary: During the summer holidays between Harry Potter's 6th and 7th year, some members of The Order Of The Phoenix have been asked to live at Headquarters until the fall Of Voldemort, including the Order's Number One spy: Severus Snape. Through many convenient twists of fate, everyone learns to have compassion for even the most sarcastic, ugly git on the face of the planet. (I SUCK at summaries xo)

Warnings: Torture, angst, Alternate World, Out Of Characterness, Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive, Crappy Writing. You've been warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: For Love Of Her And All In Vain

On June 18th, Hermione stepped from the fireplace of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and into the kitchen. Her friend Ron's mother, Molly(AN: As she is thusly named to save my poor fingers from typing the full name), jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table, abandoning her coffee cup to help Hermione carry her bags into the house.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly said fondly as she picked up one of the bags. "You've grown so much since I've last seen you! Why, you're a full grown woman now!"

Hermione blushed as she heard Molly's last comment. She had indeed grown up over the summer, her once flat chest expanded, her waist narrowed in contrast to her expanded hips.

She murmured, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. My parents couldn't believe how tall I am now." 'And how many boys come knocking to the door,' she thought silently to herself.

When the two had climbed the staircase to the second floor, a beam of light fell across Hermione's face as the door to Harry and Ron's room opened.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted as he almost killed Hermione by gripping her in a bear hug.

"Ron, let her go! We don't want her dying on us, do we?" Harry said, grinning.

Ron released her, and Harry gave Hermione a gentle and tender hug, letting go only after Molly coughed softly in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly at everyone. Molly left to go back to the kitchen.

Laughing, Ron clapped Hermione on the back and then bent to carry her bags into the room she would share with Ginny. "Ginny's hanging with the twins right now," Ron said as he tossed the bags onto Hermione's bed. "Well, not really 'hanging', more like 'working'."

Hermione laughed as she pulled off her hoodie, revealing her tank top. Harry blushed a furious shade of red.

"URGH! Close your mouth!" Ron's shoulders shook as he pointed at Harry in a fit of silent laughter.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and mumbled something about not being able to help himself. Ron fell onto the floor, doubled up as the laughter he had tried to contain exploded out of his mouth.

"Quiet!" Harry hissed, looking out of the open door. "If he hears, he'll come out!"

"Who'll come out?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Snape," Harry said as he picked Ron up off of the floor. The opening of a door from outside of the room could be heard. "Too late," Harry groaned.

The trio with bated breath as Snape came walking briskly towards the room. When he walked past the door, Harry let his breath out, attracting the man's attention halfway across the doorway.

Snape glanced at the three in mild exasperation for a moment, then continued down the hall and into the rest of the house.

"Thank God," Ron said in relief. "We don't want to provoke him. I hate to think what he might do."

Hermione stood silently in contemplation as she regarded the dark, thin man who had just glanced at her with a mix of irritation and such a pain on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7 o'clock PM sharp, the three friends walked into the kitchen for dinner. The place was packed with members of the Order to exploding point. There were only six chairs left, three for them, two for Molly and Arthur, and one for nobody in particular it seemed.

Sliding into their chairs, Molly glanced at the empty seat. "Could someone go get Professor Snape?" she asked the group. "He hasn't eaten with us since he arrived, and he's too thin to not eat."

Hermione looked around at the diners. When no one volunteered, she stood up. "I'll go get him."

Climbing the stairs and walking down the hallway, she reached Snape's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times on the door. Within two seconds the door opened a crack to reveal the face of her Potions Professor.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley wants you to come eat with us, sir," Hermione said nervously, trying to not let her gaze drop from those deep pools of darkness which were his eyes.

Opening the door all the way, Snape stepped out. To Hermione's surprise, he was not wearing robes, but a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

'He actually looks nice for once,' she couldn't help but think.

He walked quickly down the staircase and past the empty wall where Sirius's mother used to be. Ron had told Hermione earlier that Sirius had burned the portrait out of annoyance of being screamed at whenever the door opened. Hermione watched as the entire kitchen quieted at the entrance of Snape.

Ignoring everyone, Snape sat down at the empty chair and picked up an apple from a basket of fruit. He bit into it and chewed slowly, staring at the wall. Sirius looked at Snape in disgust.

"Molly, does he HAVE to be here?" Sirius rudely asked. "Can't we just send him up to his room with some food?"

Snape looked at Sirius with a mildly interested look on his face. "Believe me, I have no more wish to see you than you of me."

Molly looked at Sirius with a glare that said 'Don't start anything.' Snape just continued to eat his apple, his gaze once again fixed on the wall.

"Must be an iteresting wall," Ron snickered to Harry. Both boys clapped their hands over their mouths to stop their laughter. The corners of several of the adults mouths twitched in amusement.

"Hey, Snape," Dedalus Diggle called across the table. "Show us your Dark Mark!"

Tonks stared at Snape curiously. "I've never seen a Dark Mark before."

Moody glanced at Tonks, and then Snape. "You should show it so that Tonks at least knows what it looks like."

Hermione watched as Snape's eyes turned ice cold. He sat there, taking in the hurful comments. Suddenly, he jerked his left arm so that the sleeve fell down. Looking at his forearm, Snape cooly said, "You'll have to wait for him to summon me. I'll not put myself through the pain of self summoning the Mark."

"Awww!" Sirius said nastily. "The big baby can't stand a little pain."

A shout of laughter rang around the group. Hermione sat there, astonished. 'You would think that they'd at least respect him,' she thought. 'He IS one of the most important assets to our side.'

Snape grit his teeth and screwed up his eyes. He hissed suddenly and grabbed his left forearm. Letting go, Hermione could see the ugly outline of the skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth.  
"Here," Snape said, thrusting the Mark out so that everyone could see. He then ran to the nearby trash can as fast as he could, and threw up the contents of his stomach.

"That's gross," Tonks said, wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong, Snape? Did the apple not agree with you?" Sirius said tauntingly.

"It hurts," Snape gasped as he finished rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Uh, yeah, you already said that," Bill said. "I don't see what the big deal is, though. It's only pain."

"Pain I've endured every day of my life that I've been under the Dark Lord's control," Snape hissed, clearly pissed.(Hey, I made a rhyme!)

"Then why'd you join?" Bill asked, confused.

"For love of her, and all in vain," Snape sighed as he walked out of the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit sucky, I know. You don't have to remind me. Everyone has to hate him so that they pity him later on. If you have any comments or suggestions, just press the magical little button at the bottom of the page!

Author's Braggings: Just so you all know, I had predicted Snape to be the Half Blood Prince. JK Rowling leaves some pretty big clues as to who it is. I just pieced them together.

1. Snape was never said to be pure blood.

2. Muggle Borns are not allowed to become Death Eaters.

3. Snape is one of JK's favorite characters to write.

4. In the 7th book we find why Snape can never love.

5. The Half Blood Prince is not Harry or Voldemort.

6. It would be a nice plot twist.

7. He's been my favorite character since the fourth book. (That's not exactly a clue, but still important.)

Now press the little button below... 


	2. Murmuring That She Loved Me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling blah blah blah no profit is being made blah blah blah only the plot belongs to me blah blah blah. You all know the drill.

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I am currently writing a novel in real life, to be published, so this will be slow going, because I want to own a copy of my book before my 14th birthday, which is in May. (Yes, I am 13.) These chapters are short so I can update at least once a week. I have school along with a whole bunch of extra curricular activities to attend to, so please be patient ;) If you could, please review, because nothing would make me happier than feedback, positive or negative. If anyone wants to beta, you should leave a review saying so. Thanks for reading my crap!

Summary: During the summer holidays between Harry Potter's 6th and 7th year, some members of The Order Of the Phoenix have been asked to live at Headquarters until the fall Of Voldemort, including the Order's Number One spy: Severus Snape. Through many convenient twists of fate, everyone learns to have compassion for even the most sarcastic, ugly git on the face of the planet. (I SUCK at summaries xo)

Warnings: Torture, angst, Alternate World, Out Of Characterness, Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive, SLASH, Crappy Writing. You've been warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Murmuring That She Loved Me

Later that night Snape lay awake on his bed, staring at his bedside table. The room around him was plain, yet organized, clearly showing the personality of the man who was residing in it. The only personal effects in the entire room were two empty picture frames on the table.

It wasn't as if Snape liked seeing empty picture frames; he was quite the contrary, in fact. He had always loved to see pictures of bright and smiling people gazing up at him unmoving in Muggle photos. Wizarding photos simply annoyed him; the moving images made him dizzy.

Sighing in irritation, Snape slammed down the empty frames face down upon the table. He stretched his thin body as he rose from the bed to cross the room. Throwing open the wardrobe, Snape withdrew a Pensieve. It was slightly smaller than Dumbledore's, yet it held more memories. Raising his wand to his temples, Snape removed three memories before shoving the Pensieve back into the confines of the wardrobe.

---

The next day Molly rose at dawn to start breakfast for the crowd of thirty ravenous wolves who would come down to the kitchen later on to eat breakfast.

'I never get any help,' she thought. 'What they all do is completely beyond me. Could they at least wake up before seven for once?'

She heard a gentle pattering of footsteps approach the kitchen. Snape entered the kitchen just as Molly had turned to see who it was.

"Molly," Snape nodded.

"Hello Professor Snape," Molly sighed as she returned to cutting up the hotdogs (Author's/Note: To put in the eggs. I will only eat eggs with hotdogs in them.). She quickly took in his outfit: A pair of dress pants, a turtleneck that showed off his broad chest, and a leather jacket that she could tell was specially tailored to accomodate his wide shoulders and thin waist.

'He's dressed entirely in black,' she thought with amusement. 'As always.'

"Do you want any help?" Snape asked softly.

"I'm fine." Molly's grinned tiredly at the man. Ignoring her, Snape walked over towards the counter and gently took the knife from Molly's hands. She watched in amazement as he chopped the hotdogs in a quick, methodical fashion.

Gazing at her look of confusion, Snape smiled. It was only a tiny quirk of his lips, but he actually smiled. (A/N: All the girls out there, just imagine Alan Rickman smiling like that while dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a black leather jacket over a black turtleneck. drools)

'He actually looks nice for once,' Molly thought. 'And now that I've seen him up close, his hair isn't greasy at all. Just shiny...'

Snape blushed under Molly's gaze. Coughing slightly, he broke Molly's attention from his lips and made her gaze up at her eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm fine." Molly smiled indulgently at him. "Just sit down at the table and I'll fix you something. Coffee? Tea?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

Molly busied herself with getting Snape a cup of coffee as he sat down in the middle of the table. As she placed the cup with a bowl of cream and sugar down on the table in front of Snape, Hermione entered the room in her pajamas.

"M-morning Mrs. Weasley," Hermione yawned as she sat down at the table. She said more nervously,"Good morning Professor Snape."

"Good morning Hermione." Molly beamed at the intelligent young witch as she began to crack eggs into a frying pan. Snape simply nodded as he poured about half of the sugar bowl into his cup and stirring it.

"Here you go dear," Molly said as she placed a plate full of eggs and hotdogs in front of Hermione. "Do you always like some coffee with your sugar, Professor?"

"I don't like coffee, I like syrup," Snape said as he took a sip using both hands to hold his cup. Molly tracked the progress of the cup to his lips and watching hungrily as he drank. Hermione nudged Molly gently in the ribs to detract her attention from Snape.

Molly jumped a few inches in the air, flustered. Pretending to fix herself a cup of tea, Molly recovered herself. Hermione watched as her Potions Professor drained the cup and poured some more coffee onto his sugar(A/N: He has a sweet tooth!). Hermione blushed as she remembered what he had said before he left the kitchen in anger in the last chapter: "For love of her and all in vain." It had been bothering her all night long, causing her to lose sleep over the pain in his voice combined with the anger that seemed to emanate from his body. Finally plucking up the remainder of the courage she had been piecing together to speak to him about it, she spoke.

"Um, Professor Snape?"

"Hmmm?" Snape grunted questioningly at her.

"What did you mean last night? I-I mean after you said 'For love of her and all in vain.'" Hermione's voice broke halfway through the sentence from nerves.

"Oh." Snape blushed himself. "I was talking about my old girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, Professor?" Molly asked as she sat down beside Hermione with her tea.

"Yeah." Snape sighed. "Her name was Sophia. I joined the Death Eaters to stop the Dark Lord from killing her, you know. Worst mistake I've ever made."

The two females' jaws had dropped after hearing Snape finish.

"B-but why d-didn't you just go into hiding?" Hermione stammered, in complete and absolute shock.

"Because she didn't want to hide. 'Murmuring that she loved me, she to weak for all heart's endeavor, to set her struggling passions free from pride and vainer ties dissever and give herself to me forever.'" Snape muttered solemnly. (A/N That was from Robert Browning's Porphyria's Lover. I have it memorized.)

"Robert Browning," Molly murmured to herself. Snape nodded to confirm her.

"I was named after that poem. From the word 'dissever'. My mother used to repeat that poem over and over again to her self. It kept her sane while my father screamed at-"

The sound of footsteps and talking my Snape freeze midsentence and apparate out of the kitchen. As Harry and Ron entered the room, Molly angrily said,"Thanks for scaring him away!"

Harry and Ron were left standing confused in the kitchen as Molly and hermione left in disgust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really sucky, I know. You don't have to remind me. I was feeling kinda angsty when I wrote this. I had actually finished typing up a five page short story I wrote for a writing contest. This chapter was too short for me to really like, but hey, I wrote two chapters in two days! If you want long chapters, go check out the author Azurite. If you have any comments or suggestions, just press the magical little button at the bottom of the page!

Author's Comment:

I based the Snape in this chapter off of my dream guy. Dressed in black, tight pants, a shirt that shows off his narrow waist, broad strong shoulders, a deep baritone voice, big dark sparkling eyes...

Well, anyway, both Hermione AND Mrs. Weasley like Snape in this fic. In case you were wondering ;) I came up with her watching him drink from my own experience in the school cafeteria while watching a guy named Nick eat his ice cream. He was literally sucking the ice cream off of the stick. I wasn't the only girl watching him, though. But my friends and I were the only ones drooling over it.

Now press the little button below... 


End file.
